I'll find You
by Mia Avianna
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome fall in love, but with dire consequences. Will their love survive as they attempt to outrun death, and hide from Youkai assassins sent by Sesshomarus father. A modern day Romeo and Juliet with a twist.
1. I'll find you

I'll Find You

"We're going to die aren't we?" "Your father is really going to kill us." As Kagome said this she looked up into his eyes. His sun kissed eyes expressed nothing but sadness and regret.

"I'm…I'm sorry Kagome, I couldn't protect you." "I'm sorry I let this happen." "I never meant for any of this to happen.

Kagome's blue eyes widened at his ramblings. He was afraid. Her love, her Sesshomaru was afraid. She knew that they both didn't have long to live, but maybe if she could be strong, maybe some of her strength will transfer over to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshou, we'll be fine. Even death won't take me away from you. I love you."

"But if we never would have met, none of this would be happening. I….don't want you to die Kagome, I don't . I love you more than anything. If I die, its fine, but you're my angel I can't let anything happen to you." At his last statement, a choked sob came from his mouth and proceeded to get louder until Sesshomaru was crying and holding Kagome tightly in his arms. He tucked his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. Even in this wet murky place she still smelled of peaches and vanilla. He felt her hand stroke the side of his face as he sobbed quietly. He had tried to be strong, but that thought of her dying was just too much.

Kagome stroked Seshomaru's cheek in hopes of calming him. When that didn't work she began to rock him back and forth as she held him tightly. What had they done that was so wrong to deserve a fate such as this? The only thing they did was fall in love with one another. Who would have ever thought that the consequence of their love would lead them to an abandoned meat market, where they were to wait and be killed.

"Kagome."

"Yes Love?"

"Sing to me…… please?"

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Something…..anything. I just want to hear your beautiful voice one last time before….."

Kagome hushed him before he finished his sentence. Then began to sing.

(Love Will Find a Way Simbas Pride Lion King II)

"_In a perfect world,_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need_

_To face the world alone_

_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go_

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_A dark_

_Turning into day_

_Somehow we'll get through_

_Now that I found you_

_Love will find a way"_

"Do you really believe that?" Sesshomaru said as he lifted up his head and stared into Kagome's eyes.

"Yes I do."

"Will I see you on the other side?"

"You will I promise, I'll look for you."

Suddenly Sesshomaru stiffened, and started to sniff the air furiously.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Kagome asked frantically.

"They're coming." was his simple reply

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed Kagome with all the love and passion that he had for her. Hoping that the kiss alone would give them both the resolve they needed for what lay ahead.

"How sweet." A sinister voice stated from the doorway

Sesshomaru eyed his father and growled, his eyes becoming blood red as his father approached Kagome. Sesshomaru held onto her tighter, unwilling to let her go.

Have you made your decision Sesshomaru?

"Yes"

"What have you decided?"

"I'm going to stay with Kagome."

"You fool! You could have had any woman you wanted but you chose this lowly human. You have disgraced the family name; you bring shame upon yourself and your family. Now you both shall die."

A small gasp escaped Kagome's mouth at Tashio's last statement.

Sesshomaru began to rub her lower back in hopes of comforting his trembling Kagome. But even he knew that wouldn't stop what was to come.

"Bring them in." Tashio ordered

Suddenly 4 men with machine guns walked in to where Kagome and Sesshomaru where.

Tashio gave one last look at his son and shook his head as he eyed the way Sesshomaru was holding Kagome.

"Kill them."

The four men raised their guns and began to fire.

Before the bullets fired however, Sesshomaru had whispered something in Kagomes ear.

"Think about the good times we had before. Do not dwell on this."

Kagome laid her head on his chest and thought back to the day when she and Sesshomaru first met.


	2. First Impressions

First Impressions

"Oh no! It's my first day and already I'm late." Kagome yelled as she ran around her apartment looking for her car keys. "Where are they I know I put them right here. Oh Kami help me."

Ding-Dong

"Not now." Kagome moaned as she walked towards the door. She opened the door and was greeted by her best friend Sango, who had a pair of keys jingling in her hand.

"Where did you find them?"

"The same place I always find them. She replied smiling, in the door."

"I did it again didn't I?"

"Yes you did my forgetful friend. You need to be more careful someone could have easily walked in and had their way with you."

"Sango this apartment complex is full of retired old women and men, who have nothing better to do buy baby-sit their grandkids."

"Whatever." Sango said waving her hand at Kagome. "Hey aren't you supposed to be at work, its 7:30 you know."

"OH KAMI! I have to go Sango, love ya and I'll see you after work. I'm so late." Kagome yelled as she ran to her car.

At Tashio Corporation 

"Where is the new secretary?" Sesshomaru stated calmly to his assistant Hojo.

"She just called a couple of minutes ago and said that she was running late."

"Humans, have no sense of time."

"You forget that I am a human Sesshomaru and that I always make it here on time."

"You also forget that you are the only human that I can tolerate, when they back talk me." Sesshomaru said with a growl.

"Well anyway…… she should be here in a couple of minutes." Hojo said nervously as he scratched his head.

As soon as he finished his sentence Kagome burst through the office door panting wildly.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. There was traffic, and my alarm clock didn't go off, I'm so sorry…."

"Woman you will stop your excuses now."

"Hojo, who is this creep?"

"This Creep as you called him is your boss Sesshomaru Tashio."

"Oh." Kagome blushed furiously. Her peach face suddenly turned to a brilliant red as she bowed and apologize to Sesshomaru.

"Forgive me, Mr. Tashio, I didn't know who you are."

"Indeed. I tire of your presence go to your desk and organize my appointment book, organize my files, reply to my e-mails, and reschedule all the meetings that I have for today. Can you at least achieve that?"

Kagomes knuckles began to turn white as she clenched her fist in hopes of controlling her anger.

"Yes Mr. Tashio." was her strained reply as she got up and stormed out the office.

"I feel things are going to get interesting at this company." Hojo said as he walked out the door towards Kagomes desk.


	3. Hurt Pride

Hurt Pride

"The nerve of that arrogant son of a……"

"So Kagome, how is your first day going?"

Kagome looked up and was greeted by a smile from her friend Miroku. He was wearing a black tailored suit with a sky blue tie, and a white shirt underneath. His hair was in the same small ponytail, and it made him look very GQ.

"Kagome did you hear me?"

"Huh! What did you say Miroku?" Kagome lowered her head blushing as she realized she was checking out Miroku of all people.

"I said how is your first day going?"

"Oh, it's going good." Kagome lied. "With the exception of an arrogant boss, who's in desperate need of being backhanded." Kagome thought.

"Well that's great. I told you it wouldn't be that bad. Well anyway I wanted to see what you would be doing for lunch."

"Well I don't have any plans……but"

"Excellent, meet me and Hojo at the Horoki Sushi Bar at eleven." You know where it is right?"

"Yes I do but I don't think…."

"Good see you at eleven." Miroku interrupted as he walked away waving at her.

"Why can't he ever listen? I hope it's not true though. That Mr. Tashio doesn't give his secretaries lunch breaks. Well there is only one way to find out." Kagome thought as she walked toward the big oak door that led to Mr. Tashio's office.

With Sesshomaru

Knock! Knock!

Sesshomaru began to sniff the air. The air smelled like peaches and vanilla. "Humph" he snorted. It was his secretary. No doubt she needed help with something he thought. She didn't seem like the brightest crayon in the crayon box. But as he sniffed the air again he couldn't help but find her scent alluring. However this time as he smelled her scent he smelled something else…anger.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Kagome started to bang on the door furiously. She knew he was in there, and that he was just ignoring her. "I will not be ignored" she thought as she banged on the door with her fist a little louder.

"Enter." was Sesshomaru's calm reply.

Kagome turned the handle on the door and walked into Sesshomaru's office. As soon as she stepped in and noticed his icy gaze locked on her, she lost all of her resolve. Her anger quickly turned to fear, and her knees began to tremble slightly as she walked.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome with his cold façade in place. The anger that he had once smelt had quickly turned to fear as she had entered the room. "Strange indeed." Sesshomaru thought. As he was eying Kagome, a slight breeze came through his open window, and blew through Kagome's hair. It was then that Sesshomaru noticed the beauty that was Kagome. She had long wavy black hair that went a little beyond her shoulders. Her eyes were the color of the sky, and her skin was the color of a ripe peach. She had full pink round lips, a small pointed nose, and thick long eyelashes. She was wearing a black knee length skirt that had a small split on the side, that exposed a little of her thigh. Her shirt was white collard shirt, with ¾ length sleeves. She had 2 of the top buttons loose, which revealed a pink shirt underneath. "Absolutely lovely. There may be hope for her yet." he thought.

"Mr. Tashio are you okay?"

Sesshomaru turned his head back to the computer and let out a low growl when he caught himself staring at Kagome. "She's human and worthless." He told himself, in order to squash the image of her eyes in his mind.

"What do you want?" He replied icily

"I wanted to ask you if it would……ummm…. be okay to ummm……."

"Say what you have to say, and stop sounding like a babbling fool."

Kagomes eyes slanted at his comment, and her hands balled up into a fist. She could not take anymore verbal abuse from this man. It didn't matter if he was her boss.

"What the hell is your problem? It's my first day at work, and all I have gotten from you today are insults. Why?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you wench." Sesshomaru was now leaning over his desk, with his claws scraping into the wood. He was trying to control his anger but this woman was making it difficult.

"I'm not a wench, you sad excuse for a man. My name is Kagome, and if your sad ass can't remember that, then I think that you and I are going to have a problem working together."

"There won't be a problem because I can easily fire you."

"You can't fire me, I quit."

"You can't quit woman until I say so."

"Oh Yeah! And who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"Your superior."

"Well superior this." Kagome said, and threw her middle finger up in Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru grabbed her finger first, then her hand, and pulled her towards him.

"You will not make such obscene gestures, in my presence, do you understand?"

"Whatever."

"Yes or NO!" Sesshomaru said bending her middle finger back a little.

"Yes." Kagome screamed in pain.

"Good, now return to your desk and get back to work."

Kagome just nodded silently and walked out the office towards her desk. As she stepped out of the office, she noticed a crowd on the side of the door. No doubt they had heard the whole argument that Sesshomaru and she had had. Kagome ignored them and walked to her desk. "What am I doing, I can't work for a man like this." Kagome thought as she looked at her bruised middle finger. She quickly got her coat, keys and purse and walked towards the elevator. As she was walking she passed by Hojo.

"So how's the first day going?" Hojo said with a smile.

"Great, cause I'm quitting,"

"You can't quit." Hojo stammered. This would surely be his head if another secretary walked out.

"I can, I will and I am." Kagome replied as she pressed the down button on the elevator.

"Kagome please, he'll kill me if I lose another secretary."

"A word of advice for you Hojo…..just say no. Bye" Kagome waved to a distressed Hojo as the elevator door closed.

"Oh no not again." Hojo moaned as he walked towards Sesshomaru's office.

Hojo entered the office and started to tremble as Sesshomaru looked at him with his cold façade.

"What is it?"

"Sir, the girl Kagome…ummm….she ummm…."

"She what?"

"She left sir, she said that she was quitting."

"SHE WHAT!" Sesshomaru's eyes turned a blood red. His pride had been hurt. No one was leaving this job without his consent. The other secretaries before had tried but had met a sad fate. He got up, and with his demonic speed raced down to the garage to face her. This human woman was getting on his nerves and he would make sure she paid for this inconvenience on his emotions.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome turned around and saw a red eyed Sesshomaru. "What the hell!" Kagome thought. But then another thought came to her mind, and that was run. Kagome followed the thought and made a mad dash for her car.

Sesshomaru smelled the fear in her and noticed her as she took off running. "You will stay." he said as he took off running after her.


	4. Why is it doing this My first rant

Why does it keep on saying 2 chapters when I know I have 3 there. If anyone can help me with this problem e-mail me. Thanks for the reviews so far too. 

Mia


	5. Sorry

I'm sorry that I haven't been updating like I said. But I have recently had some health issues, and I also have been busy with school. So if there is anyone out there who wants to write this for me while I am busy I'll take all the help I can get. Thanks. 


	6. Help Me please

Kagome ran as fast as she could trying to find her car, or at least someone that would help her from the crazed man that was chasing her. The faster she ran, the closer to her Sesshomaru got.

What to do, what to do? She thought to herself. As she continued to run, she noticed a man, in an expensive black suit, getting out of his car.

"Help!" she yelled as she ran frantically towards the man. "Help me please!" she cried desperately.

Inuyasha looked up and saw the girl that was asking for his help. What in the world, he thought. Then as he glanced behind her he noticed, his brother Sesshomaru chasing after the girl.

"Not again." Inuyasha thought. He placed his briefcase down, and ran towards Kagome.

"Get behind me!" He ordered

Without saying a word, Kagome ran behind Inuyasha, and buried her face in his back. Sesshomaru noticed his brother and Kagome, as she cowered behind him.

"Get out of the way half-breed."

"Why should I?"

"That girl, that you are trying to protect embarrassed me."

"Really and how did she do that exactly?" Inuyasha asked as he crossed his arms, and waited for his brothers reply.

"That is none of your concern."

"Well if you won't tell me I am sure that she will, Inuyasha said as he turned around and faced an upset Kagome. That's when he saw it. Those beautiful blue eyes, and the long, silken, ebony hair. Which contrasted with her tan skin tone, and pink full lips.

"Your beautiful."

Kagome blushed at his compliment, and bought her hands up, to cover her face. But before she could, Inuyasha took her small hands in his large ones and kissed the top of them. This caused Kagome to blush more.

"Now tell me what happened."

"Ummm….okay, well I got to work today, and Mr. Tashio was being very rude."

"Really, how so?" Inuyasha said with a mock stunned look on his face as he eyed Sesshomaru.

"He yelled at me, and called me stupid."

"Sesshomaru is this true?" Inuyasha said glaring at him.

"How I treat my employees is none of your concern."

"Well it is when an intelligent, beautiful woman is stuck with the spawn of Satan."

"You will refrain from calling me names dear brother."

"Brother? You're his brother."

"Only by blood."

Then Kagome noticed the similarities that they shared. They both had long white hair, and pale gold eyes. The only thing that set them apart really were their facial features. Inuyasha's face radiated defiance, while Sesshomaru's radiated pride.

"I should have known." Kagome said as she came out of her thoughts.

"Well…..by the way what is your name?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome Higurashi"

"Kagome…..nice… I like it. It's just as beautiful as you are."

"Thank you."

"Well Kagome, you never did tell me why you were running from my brother?"

"Oh well, I quit, and he got mad and started chasing me."

"Wow. Is it that serious Sesshomaru?"

"She humiliated me, and no one gets away with that," Sesshomaru said in a calm eerie voice.

"Inuyasha glared at his brother, and turned once again to Kagome. He opened up the side pocket of his briefcase and pulled at a white business card, that read

Inuyasha Tashio,

Vice President of Tashio Corp.

"Take the rest of the day off," he said as he handed Kagome his card.

"But I quit…. and"

"Well I'm hiring you. You'll be working with me, if you want your job back."

"Oh yes I do" Kagome said frantically. She jumped up and hugged Inuyasha around his middle, and looked behind him at Sesshomaru, and stuck her tongue out.

"I should,….."

"Now brother, that's not any way to talk to one of MY employees, surely you know better."

Inuyasha turned around and looked at a beaming Kagome.

"Call me later, and we'll go get dinner, until then go home rest, and enjoy the rest of the day."

"Okay, Thank you Mr. Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha is fine"

"Okay……Inuyasha." Kagome said blushing.

"Until tonight then."

"Until tonight."

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru gave her a death glare, and turned around swiftly and walk towards the open elevator door where Inuyasha waited. She watched the elevator doors close, and then looked down at the white business card which Inuyasha had handed her.

"Wait till Sango hears about this."


	7. And I was like Whoa!

Kagome hurriedly pulled out her cell phone and browsed through her contact list.

"You would think after all this time that I would have her phone number memorized."

When she finally came across Sango's number she pressed the call button and waited for her phone to catch a signal and ring.

"We're sorry the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected."

"What!"" the most awkward moment of my life and she isn't even here to listen to it. Miroku must have been harassing her with phone calls again. Oh Kami! Well I'll just have to stop by her house on the way home."

"RING! RING!"

"Kami! I seriously need to turn the volume down on this thing. Restricted phone number huh?" "I wonder who that is". Cautiously Kagome answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey!"

"Hey who is this?"

"Inuyasha, don't tell me you forgot me already."

"No of course not, it's your brother I wish I could forget. "

"You and me both. So what are you doing now? "

"I'm still in the same place you left me. Its only been 3 minutes."

"Really, said Inuyasha surprised."

"Yeah."

"Oh so you want to go do something."

"I thought we were going to do something later."

"Well It is later now technically speaking, and my brother keeps on giving me a death glare that I don't feel real comfortable with right now, and I would love to get out of the office. "

"Well we can go grab some lunch. I don't have anything planned."

"Great I'll be down in a minute to get you."

Okay.

Bye.

Bye.

"That guy is weird, but in a good way." Kagome thought as she smiled to herself.

"Maybe my mom was right this job might open up new opportunities."

Kagome was so busy with her thoughts that she didn't even notice Inuyasha's limo drive up beside her.

"Excuse me Miss are you Kagome?" Inuyasha's driver asked

"Yes sir I am."

"Well my name is Shippou and I am Master Inuyasha's driver, if you please," as he said this he opened the backseat passenger door for her to enter.

As Kagome looked at the door she noticed that she couldn't see anyone in the car.

I guess I'm meeting up with him later. So Kagome crawled into the limo, and gasped as she saw who was sitting next to her.

YOU!

"Indeed, and last time I checked my name wasn't you, it was Sesshomaru."

"Where is Inuyasha? "

"He experienced technical difficulties," Sesshomaru said as he smirked. He remembered overhearing Inuyasha talk on the phone to Kagome. He had been the faster one however and made it to Kagome first. However, Inuyasha's car was not starting at all. Thank Kami his dad taught him a little something about how cars work.

Kagome sat in fear of the man next to her. Not even 5 minutes ago he was trying to kill her for disobeying him, and here he was sitting right next to her and she had no kind of protection.

"You and I, Kagome are going to go on a trip."

"Is that some kind of slang for your going to kill me?"

"I wouldn't waste my time on someone as worthless as you if I had the intent to kill you."

"WORTHLESS!" Just who do you think you are calling worthless?"

"I do believe I was referring to you."

"Why you….Kagome went to slap him but he grabbed her wrist instead, and pulled her to him. And then to both their surprise, he kissed her fully on the lips. He tenderly sucked on her plump bottom lip which tasted of cherry vanilla lip gloss. Kagome was stunned but soon was overcome with the moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Sesshomaru opened his eyes only to realize what he was doing. But he didn't want to stop for whatever reason; he couldn't detach his mouth from her. He meant only to catch her hands and bring her face close to his so he could frighten her with his world famous death glare. But she tasted heavenly. So he closed his eyes and gave in as well, all the while trying to figure out what the hell just happened.


End file.
